The Tales of a Fugitive Mudkip
by DragoniteRider
Summary: 1 Altered Mudkip and 1 Altered Charmeleon plus Team Aqua equals 1 huge adventure!


I was running through the halls, blasting every grunt in sight with Water Pulse. I had been kept in this laboratory for a year and a half. I couldn't stand staying in this wretched lab one second longer.

Let me fill you in on my current situation. I am Mudkip nicknamed Darkie. I was captured by Team Aqua near Slateport City. I am a test subject for a speed boosting experiment known as Hyper-active. But for some reason, the effect was totally different. My moves became twice as powerful and I learned moves much faster than other mudkips. The weirdest thing of all was that black markings appeared on my legs and I became able to use Dark-type moves usually unavailable to a normal Mudkip.

I then realized that two Pokémon blocked my way. I skidded to a stop, sending dust everywhere. I tried to look through the dust to see my opponents, but to no avail. Unfortunately, one of my enemies used the dust to send an Ember my way. I countered with a Water Gun, putting out the fire and clearing the dust. I now saw my opponents, now that the dust was clear. One was a Charmeleon and the other was a Geodude. While looking at my opponents, I noticed the Charmeleon had black markings like mine, only on his tail and arms.

I decided to pick off the Geodude with a Water Pulse which, in turn, hit the Pokémon's Grunt, effectively rendering them both unconscious. I then turned to face the Charmeleon, throwing him off guard when I calmly asked, "How did you get those markings on your tail and arms?"

He scowled at me, then replied, "I'm not exactly sure how I got them. I was administered the Hyper-active serum and the black markings suddenly appeared." He then added, "By the looks of it, you have them too."

I looked at the markings for the umpteenth time, then replied, "Guilty as charged." I thought for a second, then said, "Why don't you try to escape with me? It will be easier with two people then one.

He retorted, "I can't escape. While you don't have a Trainer, I do and if I try to escape, he'll just recall me and then I'll be in more trouble."

"Why don't you destroy the Pokéball? I can tell you have a strong Dragon Claw." I suggested.

"Thanks, I think I'll try that." His face then became confused, "Wait a minute, I never told you I had Dragon Claw!"

"Just a lucky guess." In reality, it wasn't a lucky guess. The markings gave me the ability to faintly guess any Pokémon's moves. I used it as much as I can, either to help me in battle or to just surprise other Pokémon.

"By the way, what's your name" I asked.

He replied, "Fireclaw. What's yours?"

"Darkie"

"Alright, stand back. I'm going to bust that Pokéball." As I watched, I saw his claws grow larger and turn white. He then slashed the Pokéball then jumped back to avoid the explosion. We then ran through the halls blasting grunts with Fire Spin and Water Pulse. Just about when we were at the exit, three grunts blocked our way and each sent out a Pokemon. The first was a Treecko, the second was a Whismur, and the last one was a Dratini. We decided to take the Whismur out first, since it looked the easiest. Fireclaw rushed ahead with a Dragon Claw, while I stayed behind and used Mud Bomb.

But we didn't expect the Whismur to know any moves that could stop us. The Whismur used an Uproar, sending supersonic waves that slammed both of us into the wall behind us. We switched to another strategy and disappeared into thin air using Faint Attack. The trio of Pokémon looked around, confused, when Fireclaw appeared in the air and brought a Dragon Claw on it's head. The Treecko and Dratini tried to attack Fireclaw, but I was ready for them and used Water Pulse.

Both Pokémon were knocked back and the Whismur was rendered unconscious. Fireclaw then used Fire Spin and jumped into the Fire Spin, carrying him towards the Treecko. The Treecko dodged the Fire Spin, allowing Fireclaw to use Dragon Claw on Treecko, knocking it unconscious. Meanwhile, I was using a mixture of Mud Bombs and the occasional Water Pulse on the Dratini. It must have had a dose of Hyper-active because it dodged all moves with relative ease. I then went forward and used my killer move, Muddy Water. All of a sudden, muddy water came from below, surrounding the Dratini. It tried to hop above it, but I used Faint Attack and slamed it on the ground with a Water Gun. Both Pokémon were recalled and I slamed the grunts with Water Pulse.

We finally made it to the entrance of the building and ran until we were far, far away from the building. If we only we knew that it would only get harder.


End file.
